More Fun Comics Vol 1 78
* Antagonists: * Captain Kilgore ** his pirate crew: Lefty, et. al. Other Characters: * Johnny James Locations: * ** New York Harbor Vehicles: * Arrowcraft * Kilgore's pirate ship | Editor2_1 = Mort Weisinger | Writer2_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler2_1 = Howard Sherman | Inker2_1 = Howard Sherman | Letterer2_1 = Howard Sherman | StoryTitle2 = Dr. Fate: "The Wax Museum Killers" | Synopsis2 = A group of criminals start a crime spree across the city, disguised as wax figures of evil men from ancient times that have come to life and escaped from the Wax Museum. Doctor Fate intervenes when the criminals crash a wealthy party and kidnap Inza Cramer. Although Fate manages to rescue Inza, he is unable to stop the criminals, reason why Fate asks the Police Commissioner's collaboration in capturing the thugs. Like this, Fate and members of the Police Department disguised as ancient heroes put an end to the criminal spree of the Wax Museum Killers. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Wax Museum Killers: * unnamed boss ** Trigger ** Lefty ** the Duke Other Characters: * Sam Winslow * the Police Commissioner Items: * * | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Cliff Young | Inker3_1 = Cliff Young | StoryTitle3 = Radio Squad: "The Case of the Phantom Fugitive" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * ** ** Antagonists: * the Phantom Fugitive Locations: * * * Carter Waxworks Museum | Penciler4_1 = Paul Norris | Inker4_1 = Paul Norris | StoryTitle4 = Aquaman: "The Sargasso Sea" | Synopsis4 | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Sargasso ** his pirate crew Locations: * | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Mort Meskin | Inker5_1 = Mort Meskin | StoryTitle5 = Johnny Quick: "Death's Dividends" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** Foxx, his attorney ** Silky Smith, henchman ** Cannonball Carter, henchman Other Characters: * A.V. Kieth, industrialist * Smith, industrialist Items: * Johnny Quick's secret formula | Penciler6_1 = Bernard Baily | StoryTitle6 = The Spectre: "The Magic Crimes" | Synopsis6 = One night on a country road outside Cliffland, the Spectre rescues a very bad driver from a deadly accident, and thus Jim Corrigan and Percival Popp both meet Kati Lugi, professional magician and hypnotist. Popp seemingly abandons his long-running pursuit of a partnership with Corrigan, and gets himself hired as Lugi's assistant. Jim attends that evening's magic show at the Midtown Theater, and sees a gigantic golden manlike figure appear, announce itself as “The Glowing One,” and demand tribute from the audience. On stage, Kati Lugi shrinks back and cries out in seeming terror. The Spectre emerges from Corrigan and confronts this apparition, but before the Grim Ghost can get a grip, the luminous figure explodes in a burst of colors, and is gone. And when Jim reports these events to his boss, the chief decides that the Glowing One is just some new trick of “our old foe the Spectre,” and yet again assigns Corrigan the task of finding and arresting the Spectre. A crime wave sweeps Cliffland, and the Spectre pitches in with the police, first invisibly, by speed-pushing police cars to crime scenes, then overtly, by intervening in a shoot-out, slapping some bullets out of the air, then growing gigantic and scooping up the thugs, and tossing them into a paddy wagon. But an interview by Corrigan with one crime victim implicates Percival Popp as having been one of the hoodlums, and Corrigan's miraculous occult powers confirm this. But Corrigan keeps this to himself, and the mismatched pair leave the crime scene together, to interview Kati Lugi, who presents a preposterous theory about the nature and origin of “The Glowing One”. Corrigan might or might not believe him, but as they leave Lugi's apartment building, Jim gets jumped by two hoodlums. He takes them out in two punches, but Percival Popp pulls out a pistol and almost shoots Jim. Corrigan's keen eye detects Popp's hypnotized condition; he freezes him in place with a stare, then frees him from the hypnotic spell. An awkward conversation follows, then Corrigan reluctantly sends Popp to return to work as Lugi's assistant, instructing him to resist the hypnotic influence by keeping a picture of the Spectre in mind. This technique proves effective, and the evening's planned robbery proceeds smoothly until it is disrupted by the sudden arrival on stage of the Spectre. Cornered, Kati Lugi grabs an electrical circuit-breaker, claims to have planted bombs around the theater, and threatens to trigger them. Spectre magically expands the detonator switch to an enormous size, too big and heavy for the pudgy magician to operate, then whisks him away to the police chief's office, along with Percival. There he turns over the robber, and vouches for Percival's innocence. The chief has never liked or trusted the Spectre, and now fruitlessly attempts to arrest him. Later, Jim Corrigan later is able to quietly razz his boss about that encounter, but the chief seems to have believed the Spectre's exoneration of Percival, or at least the police have stopped hunting for the persistent pest. But Percival Popp has not stopped annoyingly seeking to team up with Jim Corrigan. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Police Chief of Cliffland Locations: * ** , | Notes = * Published by Detective Comics, Inc. * Johnny Quick villain Dr. Clever is called the Man of a Million Murders in this issue's story. This name was previously used by the villain Mr. Zero, in (Jan 1942). * Dr. Clever was previously seen in More Fun Comics #76, and will return in More Fun Comics #89. * Dr. Fate: "The Wax Museum Killers" is reprinted in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Read [https://fourcolorshadows.blogspot.com/2015/08/the-spectre-bernard-baily-1942.html Spectre: "The Magic Crimes"] online. }}